They Don't Believe
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Every child believes at one point, right? Well, not every child, as the Guardians come to find out. Can they make the bionic toddlers believe in anything?


**So this is my first crossover! It's for Lab Rats and Rise of the Guardians (duh). Its set when the bionic kids are really little: Adam is six, Bree is five, and Chase is four. Oh, and I'm sorry if I got North's accent wrong. I know he's Russian, but I don't know how Russian people speak. I haven't seen the movie in a few weeks (I'm still trying to talk my dad into buying the movie for me) so I'm not sure if the characters are completely in character, either. Enjoy **_**They Don't Believe**_**.**

* * *

They Don't Believe

There was something really, really wrong.

North had seen the three little dots appear on the globe. There were three new believers for the Guardians to protect. But only two days later, the lights died. He was worried; what had caused the children to stop believing so quickly? After some deliberation, North decided to see if the Man in the Moon had anything to tell him.

"Manny? How are you old friend?" he asked, glancing up at the pale white moon. "Long time, no speak, eh? What is going on with those little children? Why they no believe anymore?"

He listened as Manny explained that the children were different and that they needed someone other than their parents to make them believe.

"But parents are supposed to help children believe! How can they not help these children?"

After a quick conversation, the Man in the Moon told North to call the other Guardians to see if they could get the three children to believe. It might be the only way they could save the three kids' childhood. North smiled to himself before sending out the Aurora Borealis to the other Guardians. It was time to help the children.

* * *

"Mr. Davenport! Adam is being a meanie again!" Bree complained, rushing toward her father figure. "He locked Chase in his tube."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Adam, let your brother out of his capsule. You should be kinder to your siblings."

"Wha?" the six year old boy said with a dumbfounded look on his face. Mr. Davenport used way too many big words.

"Let Chase go," Davenport amended. "Be nice."

"Ohhh," Adam said before turning around and opening the door to Chase's capsule. The tiny four year old boy stumbled out, grateful for the fresh air.

"Mr. Davenpwort, can you repwogwam Adam to be nice?" Chase asked. "He not nice to me."

Davenport sighed. "Chase, I can't reprogram your brother. He's too old. Besides, he'll grow out of this stage."

"But he's a meanie!" Chase grumbled, plopping down on the floor and crossing his arms in a huff. "Why can't you repwogwam him?"

"Adam is too old for me to mess with his chip," Mr. Davenport explained, walking across the room and picking up his youngest child. He set Chase down on the table and looked the four year old in the eye. "Chase, Adam will learn not to mess with you eventually. He doesn't have your super smarts."

"I gots strength!" Adam bragged, pumping a tiny fist into the air. "I supa stwong!"

"Why do I talk better than Adam?" Bree asked, zooming into the main part of the lab. "He talk worse than Chase."

"That's because Adam isn't as . . . developed as you two. Now why don't you guys go play in the other room? I've got work to do." Mr. Davenport turned back to his latest invention, a smart home security system he was going to install in the house, which pretty much meant that the kids were going to be left alone for a few hours.

Chase decided he was going to work on his own little invention, a self fluffing pillow for Mr. Davenport's Christmas present. Christmas was in three weeks, so he had a lot to do. Bree went to go figure out how to fix her hair, wanting to play princess. And Adam . . . well, no one was really sure what Adam was doing.

* * *

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy gathered together in the Warren. Since it was so close to Christmas, North didn't want anyone at his place and disturbing the yetis. After informing them about what Manny told him, North started planning how they were going to get the children to believe.

"Here's what we do," he said before going in to detail on what he had come up with in the last two days. Everyone liked the idea.

"Alright mates," Bunny said, stomping twice. "Let's go help those ankle biters."

He pushed everyone down the rabbit-hole and jumped in after them. The way to the kids was a twisty, confusing loop of a tunnel, but in the end everyone ended up in a strange place.

There were gadgets and gizmos covering every inch of the room. By the back wall were three short tubes of some sort, lit up by a pale blue light. The Guardians looked around for the three children, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Tooth asked, fluttering around the unfamiliar place.

Sandy gestured to the side door, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, the four Guardians continued searching for the kids. Eventually Sandy got fed up and decided to go look for them himself.

A few second later he stumbled upon the three tiny children by themselves. But it wasn't the fact that they were alone that startled him. It was what they were doing. Sandy rushed out of the room and finally managed to get the attention of the other three.

"What is it, mate?" Bunny asked, seeing the Sandman gesturing wildly to the other room.

"I think Sandy found the children!" Tooth squealed in glee.

Everyone but Sandy smiled as they quickly went to go see the kids. When they arrived at the enclosed room, they were greeted with the strangest sight any of them had ever seen.

The tallest boy was lifting a couch with one hand, showing off to his siblings. The girl was zooming around the room in a multi-colored blur. And the tiniest boy was sitting in the middle of a tangle of wires and fluff, his right iris glowing electric blue.

"Manny did say they weren't normal children . . ." North trailed off. "Maybe they are legends too."

"No, we'd know if they were legends," Tooth said. "But they're not human, are they?"

"Nah, they're just ankle-biters," Bunny said. "They just need someone to teach them to believe."

With that, he stared placing brightly colored Easter eggs around the room, the name Easter Bunny written on each in pale paint. It took a few minutes before the little girl noticed one of the eggs. It was no surprise she found the only pink egg Bunny had hidden.

"What's this?" she asked. "Chase, what it say?"

She handed the egg to her little brother so he could read it. The tiny boy peered at the egg, slowly making out the name. "Easter Bunny. It say Easter Bunny."

"Who Easter Bunny?" the eldest boy questioned. "Chase, search it!"

The legends looked at each other in confusion. Why were they asking the youngest boy everything? Wasn't the oldest supposed to be the smartest? And how was he going to search anything? But they stopped questioning when they saw the boy's eye light up blue again.

"Easter Bunny," Chase mused. "Legendary bunny who goes around on Easter leaving bright eggs for children. But it's not Easter; it almost Christmas. And Easter Bunny don't exist. Mr. Davenport said so."

"Then who left the egg?" the older boy asked. "I think Easter Bunny might be real."

Bunny grinned. "It's working!"

"Yeah," the girl said. "Mr. Davenport wouldn't leave eggs in our playroom. He always tells us to clean up."

"But he said the Easter Bunny wasn't real!" Chase argued. "Adam, Bree, I know wha I talking about. Easter Bunny is not real."

"Say that again," Bunny said dangerously. "I dare ya."

Two of the three children turned around with their mouths wide open, revealing missing teeth in both of them. Tooth was a bit surprised. How come she hadn't been called to collect the teeth? But that wasn't important. What was important was that they could see Bunny.

"Whoa . . . a big bunny!" the eldest boy gasped. "A really, really big bunny!"

Chase looked over at the Guardians and scoffed. "There no bunny. Mr. Davenpwort left da egg."

Bunny felt his mouth turn down into a grimace. It was bad enough the boy didn't believe, but to lie and say the father was the one who left the Easter eggs? Within seconds, Chase's siblings frowned and Bunny knew they could no longer see him.

"You're right," Bree sighed. "There no bunny."

"No bunny," Adam repeated softly.

Tooth, Sandy, and North put comforting arms around Bunny's shoulder. It was horrible that the littlest child had managed to convince his older siblings that the Easter Bunny wasn't real.

Now what were they going to do? They had failed.

Over the next few days, the other three Guardians tried to get the children to believe. Nothing they tried worked, not even the dreams sent by Sandy telling them to believe in the Guardians. It was almost Christmas when the four decided to give up. There was no use. The children would never believe.

Never.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end. Sorry it wasn't exactly what you expected, but I think it was a decent ending. And hey, for one second two of the kids believed. That's good, right? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
